Current sources are used for various purposes in a wide variety of electronic devices, e.g., for generating accurate reference currents. One common technique for generating a highly accurate current is by using a bandgap voltage reference.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.